How About Love?
by Fleeting-Whispers
Summary: Please read story for summary as it is too big to fit in here.


A/N: So this is my first ever fanfic and please don't roast me for trying! Well I give this in hopes people like it enough to continue it. Flames will be taken with quiet dignity and grace…I hope. So please enjoy How About Love.

Pairings: Rochu (Major), Roliet (Major), UsUk (Major), Franada (Major), Lietpol and other minor couples. 

Summary: There was once a group of friends and an outsider, they invite the outsider to hang with them. This isn't a story about bullying or acceptance, nope not at all! Throw that idea out the window; this is a story about a group of friends that settle of love, companionship, and drunken tomfoolery on a Saturday night. Yep, a group of twenty-something's making it, or trying to make it in this crazy little city called Las Vegas. This group included, a auto-repair man with enough smarts to work for NASA, a pub owner who is a recovering drug addict, a collage student with heart failure and pacemaker who's in denial about his sexuality, a sex-addicted chef wanting to move to New York, with his wife who's pregnant, stoner, and all around shy, a schizophrenic musician who is heir to the largest oil company in Russia, did we mention that said musician had one sister who was like a scared rabbit and a sister with an incest kink and he's an alcoholic?

Ivan turned the key and unlocked the door, he walked into the apartment. The walls were a dull tan and the carpet was brown. This was his new home until he deemed it his time leave this city. Outside the sun was bright and the sky was a cloudless blue. But he paid no attention to the sky, he had to go to his car and get his things such as his bed and headboard, the couch, T.V, and other things like that. He walked out of the place leaving the door open so it would be easier to carry the boxes and furniture pieces in. Half way to his aging cherry-red Volvo, he noticed that two blonds were standing near the car talking. "Hum, hello. Who might you be?" he asked the two, the taller of them replied "So you're our new neighbor?" Ivan just nodded, not really trusting them. "Awesome sauce! I'm Alfred F. Jones! The HERO!" he shouted. His partner faceplamed "Never mind him, I am Arthur Kirkland." The "Arthur" guy held out a hand to shake which Ivan took "Ivan Braginsky, nice to meet you da?" he said. Arthur shook his hand "Well, we're your upstairs neighbors. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask my good man."

Ivan looked at the building and said this "Do you know who's my next door neighbor? " Arthur looked at the door next to him "Well besides me and burger for brains, the occupants next to you are Berwald and Tino. They own a bakery together and are in a relationship, the other occupant above and to the left of you is Yao Wang. He's going to collage and works for me at my pub down a street. And the last and most certainly least is Francis Bonnefoy. He and his wife occupy the door to your left. Anything else?" Arthur asked, Ivan shook his head and said good day to them and quickly moved his sparse things into the apartment. He wiped the sweat for his brow and went into the master bedroom to sleep. He sighed for he had to go and work at midnight; he was currently playing at a local bar. So….who needed sleep? He got up and went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka, happily drinking it dry he went to bed, dreaming about his idea of a perfect life. He woke up and checked his watch, it was 11:30, eh a half-hour. He got ready for the working night and walked into the bar, "EH! EH! No entry! Please leave aru!" he looked to his right and saw a small, petit woman with long hair that was tried up in a ponytail, but for some strange reason she was wearing a male water's uniform. "Well? Aren't you going to answer aru? It's not opening time yet!" she repeated.

"Sorry, but I'm the entertainment or the band I guess you would say…" The woman's eyes eyed him, and then ran to the back; Arthur came out in the same get-up. "Oh, him? Yeah, he works here. Sorry to not have informed you Yao." Arthur said and retreated back to the mangers office. The 'Yao" character walked up to him, "Oh so you're the new employee. My name is Wang Yao." Ivan looked confused, "By chance you're not a girl?" For some odd reason something made Yao to laugh his lungs out "I (laugh) get that a lot!" he gaffed and soon calmed down. "Yes, I am a member of the male gender of the homo sapiens race." now it was Ivan's turn to laugh "I've never heard it put that way…" he laughed. He quickly climbed on the stage and plugged in the electric guitar that was left up stage. He did a sound check, everything was working right. The crowd started to file in and the tables, chairs, and arcade machines were all filled as Ivan was handed a request form. The first song was "Where the streets have no name" by U2. He picked up the instrument and went along with his new job. At the end of the night he went to the bar wanting a drink before he went home afterward he helped the bar close up. Then Alfred and what seemed like a whole crowd of blonds rushed into watering hole. "So are we going to Ludwig's?" a short blond girl with a ribbon in her hair peeped up after the noise quieted down. Yao laughed "Nope aru! Remember that we promised to go to Antonio's?" there was a murmur of agreement. "D' yoo wa't t' co'?" another blond grunted, he was short an inch of Ivan's own self, "Da, sounds interesting." he answered, so with the thundering of feet they all left including a few others that he hadn't noticed. They all carpooled besides him. They all pulled up to a dance school, it was small one story building. They filed in and sat down on the folding chairs. In two seconds a young Spaniard waltzed in with a flamenco guitar accompanied by a dancer in ebony pants with a striped russet shirt. They finished the dance and bowed "Ah I see some new faces. Well my name is Antonio~! This is my tomato Lovi!" for which the smaller of the two men cursed and hit Antonio on the head and said "My name's Lovino! L-O-V-I-N-O! Not Lovi Antonio!" he shouted at the Spanish man who sulked. Alfred jumped up, smiling like the idiot he was, then Arthur quickly jumped up and slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth "Now Alfred here may look like an idiot, talk like an idiot and sound like an idiot…but don't let that fool you, he really is an idiot." Alfred looked at Arthur who laughed, Ivan was giggling too that was funny, harsh but funny. Alfred sulked back to his seat and Yao jumped up and did a cart wheel, "Come on guys' aru! We should be having fun not sulking!" they agreed and Antonio grabbed his guitar and started to play a fast paced kind of music, it wasn't until Arthur grabbed the electric and amp from the storage closest that everyone got pumped up. He played the first few notes of the opera section of the song "Bohemian Rhapsody" everyone sang along and had a good time. "YMCA!" a cheerful voice yelled, Francis, Yao, Arthur and Alfred got a gleam in their eye and stood in a line and all of a sudden the song started to play, all singing in unison. Ivan laughed and got up there with them. Everyone laughed at the five fellows, finding it funny, "It good to stay at the YMCA!" everyone shouted and the song ended and so did the night. As everyone was packing up to leave the five and their others stayed a bit longer joking around with Antonio and Lovino. "Hey Ivan! Yeah! Ivan! Get over here!" Alfred yelled to him, he walked over. "D-I mean yes?" he said. Alfred smiled and pointed to Francis "That's Francis and his wife Madeline," he paused "And the pretty little thang standing next to Yao is his current fling. Lilly." Ivan looked at Alfred with one brow raised, "This has what to do with me?" Alfred's thousand-watt grin lit up again, Ivan swears he could light a city for 10 years with just Alfred's smile, "Well you seem like a nice person and a good guy to have around in a tight pinch so wanna join this here group of friends?" he suggested, Arthur came over "You're among good people lad." He said, Ivan thought about it for just minute before answering with a nod. "Aiyaah! What are you two doing aru? Something idiotic?" Yao walked over, "I mean, give the newbie a few days before jumping him Alfred! You know better Arthur." The smaller man didn't seem to be truly angered and with in twenty minutes had already said good bye and left with Lili, but than again everyone had left within twenty minutes. As he got home he went back to work unpacking. _"Odd place you found yourself in again, but just hope have to leave again like you left home and then New York." _He thought before stopping and going to bed.


End file.
